Te amo
by SSAXS
Summary: El con 21, posesivo,celoso, obsesionado y enamorado de ese fruto prohibido. Ella con 15, segura de si misma, dulce, frágil y enamorada, de su hermano. Si, eran hermanos, pero eso no detendría su amor."Terminemos, Sasuke" "¿¡Que diablos dices,Sakura!"-sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla-. One-Shot, Incesto, AU y lemon. Me gusto mucho, en lo personal,claro. Entren,espero Reviews.


**Advertencia** :Incesto, One-Shot,lemon, relatado por Sakura.

* **Disfrútenlo y nos leeremos pronto***

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Te amo_**

Todo comenzó exactamente un lunes, un día hermoso, pero en ese día mi vida dio un giro de 180° grados. Ni yo tenia idea de que podría pasarme lo que tanto fantaseaba, si, desde ese día la niña rica y con la _familia perfecta,_ según los demás, _**yo iría en contra de la corriente.**_ Asi es, como un pez rebelde.

 _Flash Back_

 _Mis padres estaban en una cena de negocios, mi hermano salio con sus amigos, y bueno, yo en la casa sin nadie. Pero debo admitir que amo la soledad, me da paz interior o algo así._

 _Solo pensaba que coño haría con mis sentimientos, tal vez no lo crean pero mi **amor platónico** era...mi hermano mayor. Desde mis 8 años comenze a fantacear con el, no de forma pervertida, pero anhelaba declarame y ser correspondida. Pero como dije, solo era una fantasía, simplemente imposible._

 _Tenia muy claro que era un pecado, pero por mas que quisiera no podía dejar de amarlo, mirenme ahora con 15 años y todavía sigo como tonta enamorada. El era 6 años mayor y ya tenia novia, eso me ponía de los pelos pero no podía hacer nada solo estar callada._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de ver algunas películas decidí tomar una ducha. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, me envolvi en una pequeña toalla blanca y salí rumbo a mi cuarto. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, sentí una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi boca, la mano desprendía olor que supuse era mariguana._

 _Rápidamente cerré los ojos y atine a llorar pensando que seria un ladrón que me violaría, luego me mataría y robaría todo las cosas de valor._

 _-Hmp, yo te amo- abrí los ojos como platos, conocía perfectamente esa voz era la de Sasuke, pero lo que mas me impresiono fue que dijo "te amo". Parecía estar borracho y drogado, me asuste un poco por su estado._

 _-mmm creo que hoy me divertiré como siempre soñé._

 _Me beso tan feroz y sensualmente que sentí que mi centro mojado, lo que soñé tanto estaba pasando y mi reacción era de miedo, confusión y felicidad._

 _-Sasuke-kun- jadee cuando nos separamos para tomar aire- yo también te amo.-yo misma me sorprendí de lo que había salido de mis labios. No por que fuera mentira, sino por que no creía tener el valor para declararme._

 _Me tomo la mano y llevo a su habitación en la cual comenzó a desvestirse, sabia sus intenciones pero no me negaría, también lo deseaba._

 _Cuando logro quedar solo en boxers, camino hacia mi y me saco la toalla, puso una de sus manos en mi seno derecho y comenzó a masajearlo mientras me besaba explorando con su lengua toda la cavidad de mi boca._

 _-Sasuke-kun- gemi cuando este adentro dos dedos en mi centro, era completamente ecxitante._

 _-Sakura voy a entrar- dijo ronco mientras me llevaba hacia la cama sin dejar de masajear mis senos._

 _Acomodo su pene entre mis piernas, me penetro de una sola vez causando un grito de dolor, placer, y muchas otras cosas._

 _-Sasuke-kun-gemi su nombre llegando al orgasmo después de tantas embestidas._

 _-Sakura mierda estas mejor de lo que pensé- jadeo también llegando._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Despues de ese día nada fue igual, yo y Sasuke nos veíamos todas las noches en su cuarto, para aunque sea besarnos. Nuestros padres no se daban cuenta estaban cada uno metido en sus trabajos, como de costumbre, eso si mi madre me regaño en bastantes ocaciones. Mi actitud había cambiado por completo, ahora salia más, tenia mas amigas, mis calificaciones estaban por el suelo, era mas rebelde y de ves en cuando Sasuke me compartía drogas. Mi padre solo me trataba como la deshonra del apellido Uchiha y a el solo lo felicitaban por sus calificaciones,buen comportamiento y demás, yo solo me día sus espaldas por que si supieran lo que su hijo hace._

 _Fin Flas Back_

 _Flash Back_

 _Mis padres se mudaron al extranjero, dejandome en manos de mi querido **hermano,** si, todo seria mas fácil para los dos. Ya hace un mes habíamos hecho oficial nuestro noviazgo, lo sabían nuestros amigos y nadie mas. _

_Ademas el tenia 23 y yo 17 nadie sospechaba nada, vivíamos en un departamento amplio, lo suficiente para dos personas. Era feliz hasta que..._

 _Mensaje de Karin:_

 _Hola pelo de chicle quería informarte que yo y Sasuke volvimos, y por cierto que bien besa. Besos._

 _Sentí como algo se me rompía por dentro, lo único que podía hacer era llorar._

 _-Sakura llegue!- escuche desde la entrada, me limpie las lagrimas y salí como si nada. No se lo diria, tenia orgullo y no quedaria como tonta._

 _-Sasuke, terminamos.- Si, si esto se tendría que terminar aunque no quisiera, yo seria la que lo aria antes que el me deje como tonta. Lo amaba, pero el me traiciono y todo coincidia el se fue una semana de viaje con Suigetsu, Jugo y...Karin por "trabajo"._

 _-Sakura, ¡que diablos dices!- grito soltando todo lo que tenia en las manos para luego dirigir una de ellas a mi rostro, quede impactada, lo mire a los ojos que parecían aterrados._

 _-¡Idiota!-le grite y trate de salir por la puerta._

 _-Sakura tu...no puedes, yo lo siento.-dijo tomandome por detras._

 _-No Sasuke yo me largo, quiero pensar._

 _-Sakura no mandes todo lo que hicimos entre los dos al diablo, te amo no me dejes.-dijo precionando mas mi cintura._

 _-Karin me dijo que volvieron.-solte todas las lagrimas que había sostenido antes._

 _-Eso no es cierto, tu sabes que no me llama ni la atencion. Yo solo te miro a ti._

 _-Te amo-me di vuelta y lo bese._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _Flash Back_

 _Por fin 18 años, ya era mayor de edad y eso me hacia sentir feliz, podria trabajar y juntar dinero para un preyecto que tenia con Ino mi mejor amiga._

 _._

 _-Sasuke, ¿hoy no iras a trabajar?_

 _-No, quiero tomarme el día para terminar antes un par de cosas del trabajo._

 _-Eso es lo mismo que trabajar._

 _-Hmp._

 _Le di un casto beso, para despedirme- me voy con unos amigos._

 _El me miro de una forma tan penetrante que sentí un escalofrío._

 _-¿Amigos?_

 _-Sasuke..._

 _-..._

 _-Cuando digo amigos hablo en general. Iran TenTen, Ino, Temari, Shika, Neji, Sai, Kiba y Sasori...-el ultimo nombre lo dije apenas audible, sabia que Sasuke no me quería cerca de el pero era un gran amigo de toda la vida y el no entendía eso._

 _-Sakura no iras._

 _-¿¡Que?!_

 _-No iras._

 _-Ya soy grande y decidido de mi misma Sasuke._

 _-Y yo soy mas grande y te digo que no iras._

 _-Sasuke adios._ _-Me tomo del brazo y me arrojo al sillón._

 _-Sakura recuerda que eres mia y no quiero que ese tal Sasori este cerca. ENTENDIDO,TU SOLO ME PUEDES QUERER A MI._

 _-Sasuke sueltame me lastimas-apreto mas fuerte._

 _-Eres mia, recuerdalo._

 _-Sasuke...sabes que yo solo te miro a ti, no hay nadie mas quien pudiera ocupar un lugar como el que tienes en mi corazon. Yo te amo.-balbucie, me comenzaba a asustar._

 _-Solo me aseguro, no quiero perderte.-Me beso y luego me ayudo a ponerme de pie._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _Flash Back -2 año despues-_

 _Por fin terminaría mi jornada laboral, era extresante no poder descansar de la maldita empresa. Tenia la mejor suerte de trabajar con mis dos mejores amigos: Ino y Sasori. Me servia de mucho, aunque tuve algunas discusiones con Sasuke por la idea de que lo engañaría con Sasori. Bien sabia gracias a Naruto que el tenia miedo que yo me enamorara de alguien de mi edad._

 _-Sasori luego vayamos a los Strarbucks para arreglar algo de unos papeleos principales. Te veo a las 5 pm._

 _-OK, pero no crees que Ino debería de venir._

 _-No lo se, ella parece ocupada con un informe._

 _-Mn tienes razon._

 _-Te veo luego.-le di un beso en la mejilla._

 _._

 _Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos estaba esperando a Sasori en Starbucks, era raro el era puntual pero no me quedaba mas opción el papeleo era importante y debía de hacer ese trabajo._

 _-Lo siento, tardé por que Tsunade-sama me mantuvo en su oficina.-escuche detrás mio._

 _-No importa, empecemos._

 _Pasamos toda la tarde trabajando, ya era de noche y seguro Sasuke se enfadaria. Pero el trabajo es trabajo._

 _-Sakura-chan te llevare a tu departamento, esta oscuro y es peligroso._

 _-Bueno, pero dejame a una cuadra del edificio. No es nada en especial, sabes que Sasuke es celoso y no quiero que tengas problemas._

 _-Hm, es celoso por que sabe mis sentimientos Sakura-chan, se lo dije el año pasado en tu cumpleaños.- dijo acelerando el paso del auto._

 _-No debiste.-_

 _-Sakura-chan, yo te amo, pero se que tu lo amas a el y eso te hace muy feliz. Que seas feliz es de las mejores cosas que me pueden pasar._

 _-Sasori te quiero mucho, gracias por entenderme._

 _Llegue al departamento con muchas ganas de contarle a Sasuke de que podría ascender a un puesto mayor, si hacia un par de trabajos y estos salían bien._

 _Entre escabullendome, queria asustarlo y ver su reacción. Pero la que se asusto fui yo._

 _"Sasuke esta acostado con Karin" pensé derramando lagrimas, "y en la misma cama en la que nos acostamos los dos"._

 _-¡SASUKE!-grite de pronto, fue lo único que se me ocurrió y cuando el fijo su mirada en mi... me senti de la peor manera que me podía sentir, solo corrí en busca de un refugio._

 _-SAKURA NO TE VALLAS, YO TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR- escuche detrás mio, pero en ese momento solo buscaba salir de allí y correr._

 _"Te odio" pensé, aunque bien sabia que eso no era cierto yo lo amaba mas que nunca pero el me demostró todo lo contrario._

 _Fin Flash Back_

 _Flash Back -1 año después-_

 _ **"Y-yo estaba borracho y ella se aprovecho... no-no sabia lo que hacia...Sakura perdoname... ¡te amo! ¡no te puedes ir!"** fue lo que me dijo aquel Sasuke entre lagrimas._

 _Pero no hay nada de que decir yo solo me fui con Ino y Sasori a China por una propuesta de trabajo, fue un año largo e intenso. Juro que trate de olvidar a Sasuke pero no podía, cada día lo amaba mas, Sasori intento de todas las formas hacer que lo olvide, pero no logro nada._

 _Por fin volví a Konoha, y debía sacar algunas cosas importantes que olvide en el departamento, en el que vivía con el. Tendría que tomar todo el valor para volver a verlo, no me dejaría vencer iría por las cosas, saldría y listo, total ni tenia por que dirijirle la palabra._

 _Ya estaba en la puerta del departamento en el que alguna vez fui muy feliz, entre y me choque con la figura que no quería ver._

 _-Mn solo vine a recoger algunas cosas...-dije seca_

 _Entre en mi antiguo cuarto y comencé a buscar._

 _-Sakura- sentí sus fuertes manos en mi cintura, me presionaba con su cuerpo._

 _-Sa...Sasuke por favor._

 _Me giro y vi su rostro envuelto en lagrimas -Estas llorando..._

-Yo...no lo puedo evitar, fue él peor año de mi vida sin ti. Sakura perdoname, por favor.

-Sasuke yo no...

Fui interrumpida por un dulce y casto beso, si sus labios sabían deliciosos, los necesitaba y no me negaría a acceder.

-Te amo- fue lo que dijo a mi oído.

-Yo... También, pero también sé muy bien que ni esos sentimientos se interpusieron entre tu y Karin.

-Sakura yo estaba borracho y ella estaba sobria, se aprovechó de mi con la única intensión de separarnos y lo consiguió. Es una maldita zorra.

-Hm- el tenia razon en algunas cosas, y además me estaba muriendo por su compania, sus besos, caricias, palabras, todo de él me hacia inmensamente feliz y de alguna forma lo amaba mas que a mi vida. Ni siquiera me importaba ya mis lasos sanguíneos con él.

.

.

(meses mas tarde)

-Sasuke-kun-gimio llegando por tercera vez en la noche.

-Sakura- también gimio llegando.

Fin Flash Back

 _Flash Back_

 _El sonido del telefono interrumpío mi tan ansiada siesta, tome el telefono con rudeza y lo puse en mi oreja._

 _"¿La señorita Haruno?"-sonó una voz masculina._

 _-¿Que desea?-respondi impaciente._

 _"Soy Jiraiya un amigo y socio de tus padres, lamento mucho tener que decirte que...tus padres fallecieron el día de ayer en un tragíco accidente de avión, mi *pesame."_

 _-Q...¿que?-sentí que el mundo se venia abajo._

 _"Lo lamento mucho, nos vemos luego"-cortó._

 _-No puede ser...¡YO NO LES DIJE!...Murieron sin saberlo-dije entre gruesas lagrimas de un dolor infinito._

 _._

 _-Llegue- anuncio esa voz que amaba desde la puerta._

 _Tendria que decirle, debía tomar todo el valor posible. Por que así es la vida, hay veces en los que uno tiene que tomar fuerzas, aunque no las tenga._

 _-Sa...suke,tengo que d...decirte algo._

 _-Sakura me asustas, ¿que pasa?._

 _-Papá y Mamá...murieron-susurre apagada._

 _-Eso tiene que ser mentira- se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo sentado._

 _-Sasuke-kun-lo abrace._

 _-Sakura.-undió su cabeza en mi cuello._

 _._

 _Luego de dos semanas lograron identificar cada cuerpo recuperado del avion,nos encontrabamos en los , en un taxi que tenia como destino nuestro reencuentro con mis padres difuntos, algo que nunca imagine._

 _Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Pensando en las veces que mamá preparaba palomitas y nos acostabamos en el gran sofá a ver películas. O cuando las pocas veces que papá me felicitaba por mis calificaciones. Ellos dejaban cuerpo y alma en sus trabajos, solo para que tengamos "la vida que nos merecíamos", yo solo cause gran desilusión en ellos cuando baje mis calificaciones y me drogaba con Sasuke. Tantos momentos buenos y malos con ellos, y por eso **los amo.**_

 _-Sakura-me saco de mis pensamientos- te amo._

 _-Yo también._

 _._

 _Termino la "ceremonia", y un hombre se me acerco extendiendome una carta._

 _-Sakura, esta carta escribió tu madre hace años y me pidío que si le pasaba algo te la diera. Es solo para ti y Sasuke, léanla juntos. Mi pesame.- y se esfumo entre la gente._

 _-Gracias-dije al aire._

 _Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sasuke, cuando lo encontré le dije exactamente lo que dijo el hombre y nos apartamos de la gente para leer la carta._

 _"Mis pequeños, si están leyendo esto es por que ya no estoy entre ustedes, no se pongan tristes yo siempre los cuidare sea donde sea que estén. Yo...quería decirles que los amo, que me perdonen por el poco tiempo que les dedique y que **si de verdad se aman, y se que si, que no les importe lo que diga la gente. Yo siempre los apoyare por que se que el perfume del incesto no lo tiene otro amor. Los amo.** "_

 _Mikoto Uchiha_

 _-Ella lo sabia...-dije perdida._

 _-Sakura, te amo.-me dio un casto beso._

 _No hubo necesidad de responder, el sabia muy bien mis sentimientos. Yo se que las pocas personas que estaban ahi nos vieron pero eso me valía nada. Sasuke era mi vida, y ya no negaría mas nuestra relación, lo sabrían todos._

 _**Total yo lo ame,lo amo y lo amare.**_

 _ **Por siempre.**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

 ** _._**

 ** _*_** ** _pesame: expresión con que se manifiesta el sentimiento de pena o aflicción por el fallecimiento de una persona. El pésame se da a los familiares más cercanos del fallecido, muy en particular al cónyuge, hermanos, padres e hijos._**

 _Espero que halla sido de su agrado._

 _Besos y Abrazos._

 _****SSAXS****_


End file.
